predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge Unleashed
"What kind of shit are they trying to pull?" Machine asked, watching two mysterious men in red ninja cloaks that gave off a mysterious blue energy. He glared at them, knowing they had something to do with this. Machine took out his Pokeball and shrugged saying, "Oh well. Guess I'm out then." The fans weren't as calm and collected as Machine was. They were quite perturbed by this recent cancellation of their match and they were going to have it even if it took them fighting for. This match and the second highly anticipated match; Red against Blue was mostly what the fans were there for. Some of them didn't even care about the other matches. Hakel sensed a rat and knew this wasn't just a coincidence. Just because the announcer stated something as dramatic and aggravating as this, doesn't mean it was true. It didn't make any sense and Hakel didn't understand any of this except for one thing. This match couldn't end without a finale. So, as Machine went to call his Charizard back, Hakel shouted, "Machine, wait a second!" Machine stopped for a second and looked back up to Hakel. "What is it Hakel?" Machine asked, immediately realizing the look in Hakel's eyes. He wanted this to end but not this way, the right way. "We came this far in the road! We battled every foe, beat every enemy that passed our way, and even beat the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni! We have to fulfill the dream of Professor Oak!" "Lance..." Orion said quietly as they saw Orion put away Charizard's Pokeball, leaving his Pokemon on the field. "Did you know that they had defeated Giovanni?" "No, I didn't sir. But I expected it. He is the last Gym Leader after all." Lance leaned over to Orion as the Dragons Leader nodded. "Hmph." Machine nodded, agreeing with Hakel's statement. "You're right. I almost forgot. We might as well. The fans seem to want it." The crowd around them screamed in response to what Machine was saying. They wanted to see the end of this fight even if they had to struggle and fight for it. "True! How about one more attack and at the end of it all, we'll decide who's stronger." Hakel asked. Machine nodded with a grin on his face. "Fine with me. Are you up for it, Charizard?" Charizard roared confidently, shaking the stadium vigorously. The crowd was screaming to see this cataclysmic battle ending point. Time seemed to stop flowing as Hakel patted Blastoise on the back. "They're still going at it folks! Machine and Hakel refuse to abide by the rules and begin the end to their match! Isn't this a glorious day to be at the Pokemon League! I swear!" The announcer shouted, getting back into it all. That was when it happened. Charizard's body glowed a bright red color, as the energy turned into pure fire. Machine had changed back to normal but it seemed that Charizard's Blaze ability seemed to be activating for him. Somehow, Charizard had forcibly activated its own ability! Machine smiled as he sensed about the same amount of power emanating from Blastoise in the form of a torrent of water around its body. The crowd screamed in happiness as the ground seemed to shake in a violent uproar, masking the crowd's cheers and screams. Between the cheers, screams, and uproar of their two energies clashing, Machine managed to yell at the top of his lungs, "CHARIZARD, BLAST BURN! NOW!" Hakel, about the same volume, shouted, "BLASTOISE, HYDRO CANNON! FINISH THIS BATTLE!" Charizard and Blastoise roared as loud as they could, as they converted their abilities into their attacks. Charizard opened its mouth, as a white ball of flame formed there. Blastoise's cannons began forming two large balls of water that circled in front of his body, forming a larger ball of water. Both Pokemon were ready to attack and so, the final word came from Machine and Hakel at the same time. "Attack!" Charizard and Blastoise unleashed the fury of both of their attacks once. A giant white ball of flame scarred the battlefield as it flew towards Blastoise's giant multicolored ball of water that left water across the field. Their attacks collided in the middle, throwing both Machine and Hakel against the wall. They didn't become unconscious, however, they were knocked down pretty hard. They watched the two attacks collide in the middle, battling for supremacy against one another. The two attacks eventually exploded, sending a stream of fire and water upwards at the sky. When the tunnel of mixed elements hit the clouds, it actually made it rain, forming dark clouds all around them. The rainwater that hit their faces was, however, not in fact cold and it was surprisingly hot. It was hot as lightly cooked stove which was still, pretty hot. When the hot rain water cleared away the debris and dust from the stage, the two attacks had actually created a giant hole in the stage. However, as the dust and debris began to clear, someone stood there, beginning to laugh at everyone, evilly. Hakel and Machine noticed it immediately. "You two little shits actually think the Pokemon League was important?" The boy asked, as his body became clear throughout the dust. "The only thing that's important is this world to rule everyone and everything in this world with an iron fist... as a villain." When the dust finally cleared, Machine and Hakel knew who it was. "Rai!" Machine and Hakel shouted, as Rai laughed at the mention of his name. "That's right, bitches. Now, get ready. Everyone who we don't need is about to die. Are you sure you can handle that?" Rai asked as he lifted his hand to the sky. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hakel asked, as Machine instantly sensed something come their way. It was a quiet sound but Machine could tell it was deadly. Hakel sensed it as well. "Charizard, return!" Machine shouted, calling back his Charizard to its Pokeball. Hakel did the same with his Blastoise, keeping them both safe. Machine and Hakel dashed out of the stadium as Orion and Lance did the same, realizing what they meant. "Everybody!" Machine and Hakel ran into the Pokemon Center where everyone had been watching the match take place. The heroes, including Brandon, ran over to Machine and Hakel. "Machine, who the hell is that?! And why the hell did you leave the stadium?" Brandon asked, pointing at the screen as Machine and Hakel noticed that two gigantic Pokemon were flying above the stadium, ready to take everyone and everything down in sight. "No time to talk! Let's get the hell out of here while we can!" Hakel shouted as the two turned around to see Orion and Lance behind them. Yellow instantly noticed who Orion was, but he put a finger to his lips, telling to be quiet. Hakel instantly noticed who Lance was as did Machine. "Lance...?" "I knew it!" Orion said, as he shook Lance's hand vigorously. "Lance, the Pokemon Champion of Johto! What the hell are you doing here?" "We've come to rescue you from what's about to happen." Lance said, as Machine and Hakel knew what they had to do. "Crimson, Hakel, go and find Nurse Joy. We cannot have someone as helpful as her die. Come back within two minutes." "Right!" Machine and Hakel nodded, heading off towards the back hallway where Nurse Joy was tending to a few injured Pokemon. Yellow and Kusa looked back, extremely confused at what was going on but Orion turned their attention back to them. "Everyone listen up!" Orion shouted, quieting everyone in an instant. "My name is Orion and I am the leader of the Dragons, a secret association made to stop the Reddosuta Shikaku and protect the people of the region. However, it has to come my attention that we cannot stop these bastards by ourselves. That is why, we have selected all of you to become the next generation of Pokedex Holders." "Pokedex Holders?" Red asked, confused at the name. "Yes, Pokedex Holders are a special group of Pokemon Trainers that the Dragons select as field operatives in regions that we have no jurisdiction in. However, this is dependent on how we work in the region that the Pokedex Holders are assigned in. Because of the fact that our main base is in Hoenn, we have limited working space to do anything in Kanto or Johto, despite this man, Lance living there. He can't do everything there by himself." Orion described as Lance nodded to him. "So, why are we formed? Because we all hold Pokedex's?" Green asked, pulling out her own. "Precisely, Green." Lance said, nodding to her. "Pokedex Holders are chosen because of their involvement with another criminal organization or because they have a special quality about them. You all were simply chosen because you had enough strength to make it to the Pokemon League and the fact that you all seemed to treat your Pokemon with the utmost respect." "So... who will lead us in this region?" Brandon asked, as Orion chuckled a bit. "What the hell is so damn funny? I'm being dead serious with this shit, Orion." "I know... It's just funny... who Professor Pine picked to be the leaders." Orion chuckled as Machine and Hakel ran back into the room with Nurse Joy by her side. They carried a few injured Pokemon in their arms, holding onto them with dear life. "Heh, here they come now." "What?!" Everyone asked surprised as the three of ran up to Orion and Lance, setting the Pokemon down in front of them. "What's up?" Machine and Hakel asked, realizing that everyone was staring at them, confused. "Sir Orion, have you explained to everyone about their new duty?" Nurse Joy asked bowing to Orion. "Of course, Getsuei." Orion responded to Nurse Joy, or so they thought. "Getsuei?" Machine asked. "Isn't your name, Joy?" "Well..." Getsuei turned around in a heroic fashion, showing that she wasn't who she seemed. She threw her Nurse Joy disguise off, revealing a woman about Lance's age with long, pink hair. She had the same color hair that Nurse Joy did, however, looked nothing like her. "My name is Getsuei Yorokobi. It means, 'moon joy'. So, technically but Nurse Joy, for me, is just a disguise for me. It allows to move around Kanto unnoticed. But, because this has arisen, I need to come out of hiding." Hakel snapped his fingers and said, "I knew it! That's why you said she was so important!" "Not really." Getsuei said, snapping her fingers as the illusions of the injured Pokemon disappeared. "Without me, these idiots will do something stupid." Orion and Lance sighed, shaking their heads. "Anyway, you know that little creep with his hands up in the air on the screen, correct?" "Yeah, that's Raion Susamajii. The moron that seems to come around the corner when things are going good for us. He was talking about killing everyone in the stadium... Is he serious about that?" Machine asked as Orion nodded. "Correct. Apparently, it seems that the Reddosuta Shikaku have delivered a special package to them. The package is very special as when delivered, it seems that all of their Pokemon were infected by a very special virus called, Pokerus." Orion explained. "The Pokerus? What is that?" Blue asked. "The Pokerus is formed by taking the words, 'Pokemon' and 'Virus'. It's a deadly weapon that, if used in the wrong hands, could have dangerous consequences." Lance stated. "So, it's a virus that infects Pokemon?" Yellow asked. "I don't understand, how is a virus good for anything, especially Pokemon?" "The Pokerus is a different type of virus, Yellow." Getsuei said. "This virus is a great enhancement to most Pokemon as it helps them evolve ten times faster than normally. The Pokerus allow Pokemon to gain experience twice the rate of normal Pokemon and become much greater than they were before. However, the Reddosuta Shikaku has recently reverse engineered it and sold it to Team Rocket." "Is it harmful or something now? What did they do it?" Rich asked. "Not only is not harmful still, but now, it allows exponential growth in Pokemon that not only effects their experience but also their size in general. It allows Pokemon to grow to the size of skyscrapers or anything larger. It depends on how evil that Trainer has come to be. The more evil, the better." Lance responded. "So... we're screwed now, aren't we?" Brandon asked. "Not necessarily. We can still defeat them. All they have size on their side. Their Pokemon are relatively weak." Orion said, bringing their hopes up. "Except for... one." "One? Which one is that?" Artie asked. "Kurayami." The three of them stated. "Kurayami?" Machine asked, taking out his Pokedex. "What number is that?" "Number 152 on the Kanto Dex. Number 666 on the National Dex. It's name means, Darkness." Orion explained as Machine brought it, as the electronic voice described what this "Kurayami" Pokemon really was. Unfortunately, it wasn't very insightful. "Kurayami, the Zero Darkness Pokemon. This Pokemon is very mysterious and is only shows up to Trainers in the form of a dark shadow. However, Kurayami can strike at an alarming speed and was engineered through the creation of the Zero Pokerus." The electronic voice stopped speaking, as the Pokedex Holders gasped at what they heard. It wasn't enough but it was interesting to hear a new Pokemon made of complete darkness. "Exactly, this Pokemon is dangerous. That's why we need to defeat Giovanni and end his existence here and now." Orion said as the Pokedex Holders nodded. "But, before that... everyone, please, crowd together." All the Pokedex Holders huddled together, as a giant Pokemon hovered over the stadium, waiting on Rai's order. The fans started to move and leave but it was much too late for that. Orion, Lance, and Getsuei stood at the three points around the Pokedex Holders to form a triangle around them. They made a few strange, awkward hand signs and then formed a large, defensive, glowing, white triangle around them. Machine and Yellow held each other, not ready to give up yet. "Dragonite!" Rai shouted, as Dragonite roared, making a blast of sound throw everyone on their feet. "HYPER BEAM NOW! KILL EVERYONE IN THIS STADIUM!" Dragonite opened its mouth and shot a Hyper Beam all around the stadium, instantly killing everyone there in a single blast. When the dust cleared, only Rai was left standing there. Blood and body parts had been thrown across the stands, and Charles Goodshow's blimp had been destroyed and his corpse was hanging out the side of it. Rai's immense Dragonite landed on the ground, leaving the stadium in waste. And not only the stadium had been destroyed. Kris and her Articuno had taken care of the Pokemon Center and Lt. Surge and Moltres had taken care of the town around the Pokemon League. Right now, the Pokemon League was in ruins. "Excellent work, Dragonite." Rai said, patting his giant Dragonite's legs. "Now, let us go find the heroes and destroy them as well. The boss will be arriving soon." Rai's Dragonite let him up on its shoulders, as they both met up with Kris and Lt. Surge just outside of the stadium. Meanwhile, as they waited for their boss, Giovanni to arrive, the new Pokedex Holders stood in the triangle, protected from the attack that the Triad of Elites had created for them. They stood up and bowed to Orion, Lance, and Getsuei. "Machine, Hakel, from this moment forward, you will be known as the Leaders of the Pokedex Holders. You will lead the Pokedex Holders to victory against the evil Team Rocket. From this point on, you are your own. Good luck." Orion said as the three of them disappeared from Kanto completely. Machine and Hakel turned the rest of the Pokedex Holders, smiling to them. "Alright, this is the final fight against Team Rocket. From this moment, you will use whatever you can to defeat them. Take them down, with any means necessary." Machine explained as the Pokedex Holders nodded to them, ready to go into battle. "The teams will be the same as when we went to train for those weeks. However, Brandon, you will now be joining alongside Blue. Is that understood?" Hakel explained. "Hell yeah! Let's do this shit!" Brandon said, shouting out what began the war effort against Team Rocket. "Brandon's right! Pokedex Holders, move out!" Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters